


Giving Peace

by justamuggle



Series: Fan_Flashworks Entries [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Hogwarts, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamuggle/pseuds/justamuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives peace to the world through Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 26: School

For hours upon endless hours, he walked through the rubble of stone, marble, and shards of glass. Harry had still been trying to let it all sink in and also tried to assess how much damage Hogwarts had taken through the hard and difficult battle.

With the help of Ron, Hermione, and a few others, they even went through and made sure the portraits had survived. They picked up fallen over chairs, began repairing tables, and fixed ripped drapes.

Despite having just survived the hardest year he would ever live, Harry wanted nothing more than to see his school back to its former glory. He promised that he wouldn’t leave the grounds until the school had all of the old magic pulsing in its walls again. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach he knew he owed Dumbledore at least that.

After the continuous hours of sifting through it all, they finally began the real work.

No one in particular was in charge; everyone just chose a spot and began putting the pieces back together.

After nearly a month, Harry stood far back and admired the view.

There was nothing better than finally giving peace to the world he knew.


End file.
